


Sex For Homework

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Library, Library Sex, blowjob, fucking sin, i can’t remember, i think it is..., sinful, theyre like 17 right, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Relationships: Quentin Smith/Laurie Strode
Kudos: 13





	Sex For Homework

Now, Quentin really wasn’t someone for social interaction with people he didn’t know, well that’s until the geometry and algebra teacher paired him up with a girl named Laurie. The few minutes of them being ‘partners’ was full of awkward pauses in between muttered words. Even more awkward eye contact ensued until Laurie decided it was time to break the ice. Apparently, she thought it would be best if they met up at the library after school, Quentin wasn’t against the idea but he was still a little nervous.

Yet he knew he had to do it if he wanted to pass the next exam and well, in all honesty. She was pretty smart. While he thought he had shit for brains she was full of intelligence which could really give him a head start on his studies.

Quentin wasn’t to thrilled about having to cram for a percent deeming if he was worthy enough to actually get somewhere. He was like a lab rat, he only gets the cheese ‘aka happiness and no nagging from his teachers’ if he got through the maze ‘aka passing the fuck out of his exam and finally getting some recognition’. 

The ring of the bell was the only thing to break him out of his train of thought, as it had gone off its rails he realized it was the end of school, after 8th period. Quentin couldn’t be happier! But then he realized he still had to meet up with that beautiful- erm he means smart girl. Well, of course he didn’t wanna stay but at the same time he couldn’t just ditch her! That’d be rude, plus he didn’t wanna piss her off. She looked like she could hurt someone, most likely him but hopefully someone else

Quentin immediately got up from his desk and walked to the library, it was the second building to his school, usually the younger kids were there and honestly, he didn’t wanna deal with that but they all seemed to be gone so, what really could hurt him? He walked quickly with no second thoughts, his mind was set on one thing. Getting there and getting out! That’s right, study with her, the girl, who he kind of likes. Maybe a lot but that doesn’t matter! It took some time to get there, admitting it was far away from where his core and secondary classes were. By the time he was there his legs hurt and he just wanted a break. 

And that’s when he spotted her, Laurie’s soft blonde curls really did bring out the look of her enticing, emerald green eyes. They perished through him and he felt his cheeks get hot, before shaking the feeling off and sitting next to her. They were in the back of the library, no it wasn’t loud but they wanted to be sure to be away from any chaos if it does start. 

Time passed as Quentin tried not to fall asleep to the endless numbers and odd symbols on the page of his workbook. He just felt tired and bored, I mean, she could probably tell by now that he doesn’t wanna fucking be here. “Are you even listening Quentin,” Laurie’s voice was a bit harsh yet, well, caring or worried, he couldn’t help but immediately sit straight up and begin stuttering ,” H-ha yeahhhh”. She knew he was lying and she looked a little annoyed at this point. 

Laurie rolled her eyes and began speaking once again ,” Come here, I think I can do something that’ll wake you up”.

Quentin couldn’t refuse, she already had a tight grip on his wrist. Her sharp, long nails dig into his tender skin. He then winced when he was pushed up against a book case. Laurie loosened her grip and began to lower herself to her knees. Looking at Quentin with a look that could only be described as ‘don’t do anything or I’ll hurt you’.

Her small, delicate hands immediately unzipped his fly and he noticed her begin to grin. Laurie licked her plump pink lips and began to pull down his slacks along with his boxers. She got them down to about his mid thigh when Quentin took in a sharp breath, his cock was finally exposed to the thick and somewhat cold air. Laurie stuck her tongue out and began to lick the head of his dick with the tip of it, Quentin started to get hard just from the warmth and the way she was flicking her tongue. And after a few more teasing licks she finally took his whole, stiff cock into her mouth.

Quentin let out a small, held back moan and he bit his lip, he didn’t even care if this was unprompted or even improvisation, she really was fucking gorgeous and he mouth felt amazing. The feeling was intense and he brought his hands up from his sides and began to push his thin fingers into her golden hair. He wasn’t really forcing her to go faster, the pleasure was already to much by now he was really just holding onto her for support. By now his legs were shaking a bit and arousal along with ecstasy washing over him in waves, pumping precum into the back of her throat. Quentin knew he was close to cumming by now, she could tell too. His breathing had picked up and he tried to be quiet as his whole face became hot and he slowly moaned. 

It was so hard to become quiet with her getting him so close to just releasing into her mouth. His dick was so hard and it was throbbing, goddamn it felt so good, he just wanted to scream but instead he bit is lip as it nearly bled and swallowed all the little noises he wanted to make. Then it finally happened, cum spurted out into her mouth, covering her tongue and some of it even went right down her throat. It only took a little while for everything to come back to the two of them.

His cock still throbbed as it recovered from all the sucking and when he finally got his pants back on, he really was ready to do all that work.


End file.
